My Skin
by MatthewOhMyMaplyPancakeGod
Summary: Well, this is off the top of my head. And sad, so be warned if it is not good. I do not own Hetalia. Another warning there is rape so...yeah. Good luck if you read it.


My Skin

'What had I done to deserve this?' Was the only thought that floated through Matthew's head. His blond hair was muddled and matted with blood from the hit to his cranium. The Canadian had never known that steel pipes could hurt so badly. His vision was blurred due to the fact that his glasses had been removed. With a sharp yank he came to know that his arms were tied to something above him. He was laying down on something soft though...a bed? A light breeze made him shiver, goosebumps exploding over his body. He was naked as well? What the hell was going on? A chuckle broke into his thoughts disrupting them. Scanning the room with his blue-violet eyes he struggled to make out a figure near him. "W-Who's there?" he whispered.

"I was waiting for you to wake, you look so cute when you sleep though," a strong Russian accent purred close to him. "Now our game can begin."

Matthew's eyes widened in shock and fear, this will not end well... The Canadian began to struggle against his bonds. He bit into his bottom lip when the metal dug into his skin. "P-Please, let me go," he said softly. He hoped that he would but he already knew deep down that there was no way out of this.

"Why would I let you go Matvey?" the voice drew closer then the blond would have liked. "You will become one with me...da?" He bit back a whimper when a cold hand traced over his stomach.

"N-Non...just please!" Someone would save him from this r-right?

The hand paused and pushed roughly against Matthew's tender skin. "Nyet?" the once child like voice was now hard and cold. "You are in no position to deny me Matvey. You will join me and then the others will follow. Once I have your land under my control it will be too easy da?" he giggled.

Cringing away Matthew struggled once again. "NO! My brother will stop you, he beat you before and he can do it again in a heartbeat... You are weak compared to him," he said without thinking.

The Russian stared down at the fool, "I was going to try and make this quick and painless for you. But now I promise I will take my time and enjoy myself as much as I can."

Matthew began to panic when he felt the Russian climb onto the bed. "S-Someone will stop you!" he threatened. He moved his body as he heard fabric shuffle and then fall away. A cold and firm body pressed down against him.

"I do not think that is true Matvey. As far as I can tell, no one ever notices you. They won't even know that you are gone," the other chuckled. Rough hands moved over his throat and he was terrified that he would be strangled. But they kept going until they cupped his pale cheeks. "Has anyone even laid a finger on you little one? Or is your existence really that pitiful?" Matthew didn't have an answer for him. He actually couldn't remember the last time someone had reached out to him. The purple eyed man took his silence as an answer. "I thought so..."

"You don't understand! M-my family will...will..." He didn't know how to finish that sentence. What would his family do if they noticed him missing? Would they even know where to look for him?

"Just accept it Matvey," he cooed before his head dipped down. He cringed when the Russian's lips touched his neck.

"Stop or I-I'll scream!" he warned trying to make his voice strong even as it wavered.

"Please do," the nation breathed against his little sunflowers skin. Matthew opened his mouth to shriek, or cry, or something...anything! But nothing came out. He realized how pointless it would be to waste his breath.

Ivan pulled back slightly and looked into the eyes that were so similar to his own. That was the Canadian's only flaw, those damned eyes that reminded him of his own. If he had the time he would gouge them out later. The silence around them became heavy before the Russian broke it with a laugh.

"Shut up," Matthew growled at him as he tried to struggle again. "Now let me go or I'll..." He was cut off as a sharp pain flashed across his cheek. The Canadian barely registered the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"Now be quiet," Ivan growled as a red hand print appeared on Matthew's cheek. The blond shook in fear he blinked several times trying to see him clearly. When there was no answer from him Ivan took it as him following his command. The Russian sat up and began to undo his pants so he could move on with his plan. Matthew felt him sit up he wiggled his body and tried to get Ivan off of him.

The Russian smirked and easily removed his pants while staying on the struggling nation. He was making this too easy and it will be so fun the more he fought. After a moment Ivan dug his fingernails into the soft smooth flesh of Matthew's chest. The Canadian cried out in pain when the other dragged his nails down his chest, leaving claw marks in their wake. "S-Stop!" he gasped.

The Russian did nothing but laugh at the sweet sound of his cries. He wanted more of the sound! He wanted Matvey to scream in agony! He slipped off of Matthew and the bed for a moment. The blond panted a little his fear rising. Where had Ivan gone? What was he planning next?

Matthew cried out in shock as he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach. The blood on his chest stained the light sheets beneath him. His arms were twisted above his head, his muscles protested the heavy strain. He felt the Russian straddle his lower back, "G-Get off!" he whined his arms burning more.

Ivan stared down at Matthew's pale back and scar-less. It seemed so unfair that the other was such a young nation. He had yet to learn the greatest hardships of this kind of life. A dark smirk crossed his lips, 'I could fix that though.'

Nails once again dug into Matthew's skin. He shrieked slightly as they were dragged down his back, ripping the skin open. He struggled under the Russian wanting desperately for this to be all a bad dream. His face fell against a pillow when the pain eased for the moment. It was only a moment later that his nails dug into his skin once again. Holding back his cries this time he closed his eyes and buried his face against the soft downy pillow.

Ivan created as many gouges across the boys back as he could in his haste. "Your skin looks so beautiful when it's covered in blood," he complemented him. Lifting a bloody finger to his lips he ran his tongue over it.

Matthew whimpered under him, tears rolling down his cheeks. Why couldn't he just take what he wanted and leave him alone? Almost as though he could hear his thoughts Ivan grasped the others hips and roughly pulled them up. Getting him into a better position.

Matthew bit his lower lip, knowing what was to come. The Russian didn't even bother to prepare the Canadian. He didn't think the brat deserved it, and it would be that much more fun to have him trembling in pain beneath him.

The blond closed his eyes tightly trying to will himself away from Ivan. Did no one really miss him? Smirking down at the pale blond Ivan positioned himself at his entrance. "It will be easier if you relax," he chuckled before he forced himself inside of him.

Matthew's scream was muffled by the fabric of the pillow case. It felt like Ivan was tearing his body in half. It hurt a lot more then the mere scratches that littered his back. The Canadian barely pushed back the urge to fight, he knew that it would only make the pain worse for him. Ivan didn't give him to adjust to his large size before he was pounding into him. Shuddery cries escaped the blonds mouth whenever the Russian thrusted into him. His begs and pleas fell onto deaf ears as Ivan lost himself in his pleasure.

Ivan moved faster inside his new pet, loving how tight and hot his slim body was. His large hands grasped the others hips tightly, creating more bruises on him. The Russian leaned forward slightly and bit into Matthew's shoulder. The scream he let out was like music to his ears. Wanting more of the noise he trailed deep bites over his shoulders.

Matthew withered in agony, he did not know which pain was worse right at the moment. Ivan's teeth sinking into his skin breaking it viciously. Or how he took his body so carelessly.

Ivan groaned slightly against Matthew's bloody flesh as he neared his climax. His thrusts became wild containing no reason or rhyme. The Canadian could tell that the end was coming by the changes in his actions. He whimpered when Ivan's hand buried itself in his hair and tugged. "Scream," the Russian panted as he pulled harder on the other nations golden locks .

Matthew gave him what he wanted, a loud scream burst from his lungs. It stung his own ears to his himself scream like this.

Ivan shuddered at the pain and anguish that colored his voice. After a few more thrusts he reached his climax, releasing himself inside of the blond. Matthew shuddered in disgust and shame when the Russian filled him. Pressing his face against the pillow he refused to let his body move until Ivan left.

Pulling out of the blond Ivan stood and redressed, he unlocked the restraints around Matthew's wrists. He watched as the boys arms fell limply onto the bed. Without saying anything he picked up the Canadian's glasses and put them by his fingers. Glancing over him one last time he let a smirk cross his lips. "That was fun Matvey, maybe it will be better next time," he purred before he strode out of the room.

Matthew waited until he was sure that the other nation was gone. He slowly grasped his glasses and slid them on to the bridge of his nose. His head slowly turned so he could really take in the room. He froze as he realized it was his own room. How had the Russian gotten into his home? Kuma came to his mind first, the bear would have let him in...if he had been carrying Matthew saying that there was something wrong with him. That man had did this to him...in his own house...on his own bed for gods sake.

The Canadian's body began to shake as everything caught up to him. He didn't register the sound of the front door closing behind Ivan as he left. He grasped the bloody sheets beneath him and slowly wrapped them around his body. Sobs caught in his throat, his eyes went to the door when he saw movement. Kuma was slowly walking to the bed. The bear climbed up onto the mattress and went to his master.

"I'm sorry," the white fuzz ball squeaked before pressing against Matt. Crying softly Matthew wrapped his arms around Kuma and pulled him close.

"I-It's not your f-fault...it's mine..." He blinked through his tears and looked down at his trembling hands. He had allowed that man to use him. The Canadian felt as though the skin that protects him was no longer his own. Not after this...


End file.
